


Out in the Open

by EmerySaks7



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmerySaks7/pseuds/EmerySaks7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia and Doppler make some startling discoveries while Jim searches for shelter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pirates and Mutiny... It Must Be a Monday

_Disclaimer: Just having fun with the characters that I don't own. Bow down to Disney and offer homage to the great Eisner. The Eisner is good. Mighty Eisner, please don't sue me_.

Below the remnants of the firefight still suspended in the sky, the small craft screamed toward the planet's surface, ripping through the dense foliage before skimming along the ground and coming to a halt, overturned, its passengers hidden beneath its battered surface.

With groans and muttered curses they slowly climbed out, each looking at one another, assessing the damage to their craft and themselves.

Delbert Doppler envied Jim Hawkins' youth and seemingly effortless ability to more or less shake off the effects of the crash they'd just endured. Turning, he watched as Amelia, Captain of the RLS Legacy, stood, only to clutch at her side as she collapsed to her knees.

"Captain!" He reached out to steady her, placing a hand on her hip and his arm circling around her waist to keep her upright.

"Oh, don't fuss! Slight bruising, that's all, Doctor. A cup of tea, and I'll be right as rain."

She brushed an errant lock of hair from her eyes. "Mister Hawkins," she began, but broke off, suddenly finding it difficult to focus. "Mr. Hawkins," she tried again, regaining her bearings. "The map, if you please."

But there was no map. Only a playful Morph and one very agitated band of castaways. With the treasure map still on the ship, there was only one conclusion. Go back to the ship. But first they needed to find shelter. The mutinous band of pirates wouldn't be far behind, and staying out in the open, vulnerable to any attack, was not an option.

" We need a more defensible position, not to mention shelter," Amelia stated flatly. "To stay out here would be suicide."

"I agree," Doppler nodded. "But where?"

Amelia started forward and stopped, her eyes closing in pain.

Delbert placed a steadying hand on her arm. "Captain, you're in no condition to go anywhere. We need to assess your injuries and see how badly you're hurt."

"I'm fine, Doctor," she growled.

But both Jim and Doppler could easily see she wasn't.

"I'll go," Jim volunteered, hoping to ease the obviously tense situation. "Morph and I'll scout ahead and find a good hiding place and then come back for you two."

"Good plan, Jim," Doppler agreed, a little too quickly.

Amelia knew she was being played, but realized there wasn't much she could do about it. She really was in no condition to argue.

"Very well, Mr. Hawkins. Scout ahead, and take this." She tossed him a plasma pistol. "Be careful. We have no idea what this planet is home to."

"Aye, Captain." He glanced pointedly at Delbert. "I'll be back shortly, Doctor. Let's make sure our patient is ready to go."

Delbert nodded in understanding. Both watched the young man head south, letting his profile disappear before finally turning back to each other.

Amelia gave him a withering glare. "Be about your business, Doctor. I'm fine," she scowled.

"Nevertheless, I must insist we take a look at it, Captain."

"Really, Doctor. This isn't necessary," she protested, once again rising to stand, only to quickly drop back to the ground.

"Hmm, yes. Definitely not necessary," Doppler snorted. He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Now come. Lie still and let me have a look."

Amelia held his gaze for a moment, silently debating. Her training screamed for her to maintain a Captain's decorum. Show no pain. Be in absolute control. But, truth be told, she was hurting... rather badly, in fact. The dull ache in her left side had transformed into a piercing throb. Besides, Delbert... Doppler, she quickly corrected herself, was looking at her with such concern in those warm, brown eyes of his. She felt her resistance crumbling. Perhaps it wouldn't be so terribly awful to let her guard down. Just this once.

"Very well, Doctor," she relented. "Examine the area, if you must."

Not giving her the chance to change her mind, Doppler quickly knelt down beside her and began unbuttoning her waistcoat. A moment later, his mind registered what his fingers were doing.

Amelia watched as a dull blush crept across the Doctor's face. "Why, Doctor," she teased, gritting her teeth against the increasing pain, "I do believe you're blushing."

"Yes, well, I can't imagine why. Undressing the Captain while stranded on a jungle planet - it's not exactly something they taught at the University. Ah! There we are."

The waistcoat unbuttoned, Delbert slowly pushed it off, allowing only a moment's glance at the graceful, lithe arms now revealed. Without the high gloves and a coat covering them, they looked very different. Not at all as he'd imagined. He was pleasantly surprised. But, he reflected, now was not the time to dwell on such things.

"I'm going to have to, um, lift a portion on your shirt," he stammered. "Please realize it's stripping... _strictly_ ," he quickly corrected, "professional."

"Noted, Doctor." The reply was squeaked out behind the tight set of her mouth.

Delbert focused on the injured side and slowly raised the white blouse. His eyes were glued to the gossamer fur that was revealed. No blood. _Most assuredly a good sign_ , he thought.

"I'm going to feel the area now and try to determine if anything's broken."

Amelia nodded and watched as he gently laid a hand against her side. Gingerly touching the area, Doppler moved his fingers around, searching for anything amiss. The sensation of the soft fur beneath his touch made it difficult to concentrate.

"Ouch!"

He pulled back quickly. "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"A little," she growled. "It's extremely tender there."

"Hmm." Delbert frowned from behind his glasses. "It didn't feel broken, but that doesn't mean it couldn't be fractured." He stroked his chin in thought. "I'm hesitant to move you for fear of causing more damage."

Amelia snorted. "Well, we certainly can't stay here. Those blasted pirates will be here at any moment."

"I agree with your assessment, Captain, but I also know that aggravating your injury will make you even less useful."

"Less useful?"

Sensing the dangerous ground he was treading upon, Doppler quickly changed the subject. "As soon as Jim returns, we'll find a place to hide and decide how to get off this planet. But for now, I think I should rig some sort of sling for your arm. The less movement, the better."

Amelia narrowed her eyes at him, knowing full that he was avoiding the topic. But, a sling would provide better support, she reasoned, and so she glossed over his earlier verbal transgression.

"I would have to agree with you, Doctor," she conceded. "A sling would be most agreeable at this moment."

"I can't believe you actually agree with me," he muttered as he began looking around for material.

Amelia laughed. "Neither can I. But they say there's a first time for everything, Doctor."

Doppler looked at her silently for a moment and then, in a soft voice, "Yes, I suppose there is."

Flustered by his rather frank admission, Amelia used the throbbing in her side as an excuse to look away for a moment and collect her thoughts. The man sitting before her was bumbling, book-learned, had no practical knowledge of sailing and sometimes, she wondered if he had any practical, common sense. But this was also the man who had, at a moment's notice and in time of need, risen to the challenge, helping them escape the Legacy. This was the man who, even in all his bumblings, had shown tender concern for her injuries, taken charge and not let her get away with the impenetrable facade she commonly projected.

 _God love him, for all that Mr. Arrow had been for her, at this moment, he was nothing compared to Delbert Doppler_. As she pondered these things, the astrophysicist finally gave up on finding suitable material for a sling and settled for the most obvious, not to mention available, choice. She turned at the sound of material being ripped in two. "What are you doing?" she questioned as he tore the elegant, silk scarf that he'd carried in his pocket since leaving port.

"Making a sling," he muttered. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Doctor, I distinctly recall you mentioning that was to be a gift."

"It was," he shrugged. "I'll find something else to replace it."

"But, it's Thorekian silk. You cannot simply replace it. I know, for a fact, how expensive a Thorekian scarf is."

"It was a Thorekian scarf," he corrected. "Now, it's a sling. If it will make you feel better, consider it a Thorekian sling. Only the best for the Captain." He smiled and gingerly placed her arm in the sling.

Amelia was touched, to say the least. Thorekian silk did not come cheaply. Whomever Doppler had purchased it for must be quite special. She frowned realizing, suddenly, that thought didn't set well with her. Not at all. Was it possible that there was someone back home waiting for him? True, they hadn't spent much time together. Perhaps she had misread his sudden bouts of shyness when around her, his slips of the tongue being a mere effect of being flustered by her presence as a captain and not as a... woman. The frown deepened. Not a pleasant thought at all.

"I'll reimburse you for the silk, Doctor," she said quietly.

"Really, Captain, that's not necessary. I-,"

"I insist upon it, Doctor. After all, you'll want to replace the silk with an equally beautiful gift." She sighed. "She must be very special."

Doppler looked up from tying the sling and gave her a perplexed look. "She?"

"Whomever you purchased the scarf for."

"Sarah?" His eyes widened. "Well, uh, I never really... yes, yes she is quite special. Most extraordinary woman," he babbled. "Hard working and caring."

Amelia's features fell. "I see."

Doppler stopped and took in the suddenly subdued spacer resting before him. A slow recognition dawned in his eyes. It was difficult to believe, but reviewing their conversation in his mind, it was the only logical conclusion. His heart skipped a beat. Upon first meeting the rather forceful spacer, he had been shocked, to say the least. Not all what he expected, as he had expected a male captain, he was initially put off by her no-nonsense, take-charge attitude. But during the past month, he had come to respect her. It had also not escaped his attention that she was quite beautiful. The trim waistcoat and sleek, white gauntlets that hugged her form only drew attention to the fact.

Even so, it had come as a great shock to the poor astrophysicist to realize how very attracted he was to her. But this new revelation was even a greater shock. Never in all his wildest dreams, and he'd had a few since the voyage began, did he ever imagine the straight-laced, disciplined captain would even be the least bit attracted to him. And now, here she was, thinking his heart was taken by another. He'd have to remedy that.

"Yes, Sarah is a very special lady," Delbert sighed. "Jim's very fortunate to have her. She is an excellent mother."

"Mother?" Amelia's ears perked up.

"Yes. An old family friend. Her husband and I were friends before he left rather unexpectedly, and after that, Sarah and I forged a friendship."

"Oh, I see." Amelia's face brightened. There wasn't anyone else. For some reason, that pleased her... extremely so. She shook her head and scolded herself. Really. She was acting like a wet-behind-the-ears cadet, fresh out of the Academy. And over an astrophysicist! But, it was too late, she realized. The gentle, bumbling doctor had quietly captivated her attention from the start, and maybe... dare she think it... captured her heart, as well.

_Join our fearless Captain and bumbling doctor in Chapter Two. Will Amelia confess her true love to Doppler? Will Doppler reveal hitherto unknown canine tendencies? Will Jim meet Tommy from Third Rock? Probably not. But more will be discovered in Chapter Two..._


	2. A Small Dose of Humility... The Captain's Best Medicine

Amelia was lost in the swirl of the cosmos, stationed at the helm of her stalwart ship as it plunged into oblivion, when she awoke suddenly, the sound of approaching footsteps rousing her from a fitful slumber. Her ears perked up and she listened, silently palming the handle of the blaster strapped to her thigh. Peering through narrowed eyes, she watched as Doppler also turned an ear in the direction of the sound.

"Doctor," she whispered. 

"I have my blaster ready," he told her softly. And indeed, he did. Already powered up, the weapon rested in his hand, looking far more comfortable there than it had when she had first given it to him 

"Good man."

They hunkered down and peered over the prickly leaves of the bushes they'd deemed shelter until Jim returned, watching the path he had tread only a few hours earlier. 

There had been no sign of pirates thus far, but the timing would be about right, Amelia decided. More than enough time had passed for the mutineers to commandeer a small cruiser and make their way to the wreckage. Although the foliage provided some semblance of cover, it certainly wouldn't be enough. 

Amelia blew a sharp breath between pressed lips. No, an injured spacer and academic physicist would be no match for a band of pirates, hell bent on retrieving a map they didn't have. 

It was moments like these that Amelia could hear her mother's voice asking why she couldn't have done something more feminine like teaching and something less to saddle her only daughter with a peg leg. 

She really hated that voice.

"Captain, are you all right?" 

Amelia looked to Doppler, who was regarding her with concern.

"Not taking into account the incredible pain which has taken up permanent residence in my left side, I'm fine, Doctor. Why do you ask?"

"You seemed to be somewhere else," he admitted. "Not a good idea when we have no idea what's advancing toward our hiding place, wouldn't you agree?" He peered at her over his glasses.

The man had a point. The fact that his point irritated her could only be attributed to her injuries. Best to stay calm, she reminded herself.

"Quite right, Doctor." She pointed her pistol toward the path. 

"Best be ready for a fire fight. If those blast pirates have landed, we're going to be in for a frightful battle, I'm afraid."

"Woof." 

Amelia arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Did you just _woof_ at me, Doctor?"

Delbert blushed. "I'm sorry. That was entirely inappropriate. I just feel rather helpless right now."

"For people trying to be stealthy, you guys aren't doing a very good job of it."

"Ahhh!" 

Both Amelia and Doppler spun around, blasters aimed, only to find a smug Jim Hawkins standing in front of them. Morph quickly flew behind Jim's shoulder, his pink body hovering back and forth at the sight of the blasters.

"Hey! Watch where you're pointing those things," Jim scowled. "Blasters kill."

Delbert brought a hand across his face, the shock still evident in his features. "What were you thinking, sneaking up on us like that?" he reprimanded. "You nearly got shot."

"Hey," he threw his hands up. "I heard voices. I didn't know if the pirates had found you guys and were waiting for me. I had to be sure." His eyes narrowed and he gave them a frank look. "Besides, you two don't exactly get high marks for the whole covert-waiting thing. I could hear you as soon as I came over the hill."

Amelia's ears flattened in a silent warning. "We heard footsteps. We were merely trying to discern our next course of action."

"Hmm. Well I'd suggest working on those inside voices," Jim offered with a cheeky grin. "But come on. I've found shelter."

"Shelter!" Doppler exclaimed. "Where?"

"B.E.N.'s," Jim smiled, wiggling a thumb at the robot that emerged from the forest.

"Who's Ben?" Amelia asked warily.

"B.E.N.," Jim stressed, "knows all about Captain Flint." He gave them a pointed glance. "And he's got a great place that we can hide while deciding how we're going to get the map."

"Yes, that's wonderful," Amelia said. "But again, who is he?" 

The slightly crazed looking machine stepped forward and offered a hand to the skeptical captain. "Bio-Electronic Navigator at your service, m'am. You can call me B.E.N." He enthusiastically pumped her uninjured arm up and down.

Delbert, sensing the tension, quickly stepped forward and intervened. "Well, isn't that charming. A talking robot." He turned to Jim. "How far away is this place? I don't think the Captain is quite ready to be up and about."

"It's just over the hillside and west of here."

Delbert followed to where Jim pointed. "Hmm. Not too awfully far, but still..."

"I'll be fine, Doctor." Amelia muttered. "I've been through worse before."

Delbert turned to her. "Really?" he questioned. "You're telling me you often sustain injuries inflicted by an errant blast from a laser cannon?"

Amelia scowled. "I don't find your humor amusing, Doctor."

"Nor do I find your stubbornness amusing, Captain." He glanced pointedly at her. 

Jim watched the exchange between the two with an increasing sense of confusion. There was something going on between them. He wasn't quite sure what, and to be honest, he wasn't certain he wanted to know. Best to let them work it out in their own time, he decided. But now, was not the time.

"Uh, hey. Pirates. Treasure map. Hiding place. Any of it ringing a bell?" He moved in the direction of B.E.N.'s cave. "I'm going to scout ahead and make sure nobody's waiting on us. Can you guys work this out? Like really soon? We've got to go."

He turned away and walked determinedly toward the mountainside, B.E.N. and Morph following obediently behind him.

Amelia and Doppler watched him leave, surprise splashed across their faces. 

"Well, that was interesting," Doppler finally noted. 

Amelia snorted. "I think our young Mr. Hawkins has the makings of a Captain in him, yet." She adjusted her sling. "He certainly seems comfortable with giving orders."

Delbert sighed. "He's right, you know. We can't stand here arguing about it. The sooner we get to the shelter, the better."

"Quite right, Doctor. If you'll kindly help me to my feet, we can be on our way." 

"I think not. Now, if you'll please forgive my forwardness..." And with that, Doppler reached down and quickly gathered the Captain in his arms, ignoring her protests as he pulled her to him and began following Jim. 

"Doctor, what do you think you're doing!"

"It's called carrying, Captain," Delbert replied.

"I demand you put me down at once!"

"I'll be happy to oblige you as soon as we get to the shelter."

"Doctor, I am perfectly capable of walking by my own device," Amelia informed him.

Delbert sighed in frustration and tightened his hold on her. "Woman! Can you not simply allow someone to do something for you?" He glanced at her. "I know you're strong. Everyone knows that. But you are not, repeat, not invincible. Check your vanity and allow yourself to be taken care of."

Amelia fell silent, his outburst effectively ending her next protest before it even began.

XXX

The walk to the cave was long... longer than Doppler or Amelia had expected. Silently, she gave thanks that he had pressed the issue of carrying her. She doubted she would have made it of her own volition. The robot was still yapping about his time on the planet, as he had been doing since they had abandoned the Legacy's small solar craft. She had given up listening a long time ago, instead choosing to focus on the landscape surrounding them, committing everything to memory and drawing up various strategic points in her mind. Doppler still had a firm grasp on her and showed no signs of fatigue. That surprised her. While she wasn't the most heavy of burdens, he had been carrying her for quite some time. It was yet another aspect of the doctor she found she was pleased to discover. The thought that she was pleased to uncover previously unknown facets of Doppler disturbed her. When had that begun? When had she stopped thinking of the financier in terms of yet another passenger to be dealt with and started looking at him through the eyes of a wom-

"Captain? How are you holding up?" Delbert's voice broke into her thoughts.

"What, Doctor? Oh, I'm, uh, fine," she replied, slightly flustered. 

Delbert peered at her closely. "Are you certain? Your side isn't hurting any worse, is it? I realize I'm jostling you a bit," he apologized. "I'm sorry for that. I'm afraid it simply cannot be helped."

Amelia smiled. Ever the gentleman, this one. "I understand that, Doctor." She reached over and cradled her arm. "My arm is a bit more sore now, but I'm that's to be expected."

Delbert shifted his arms in an effort to make her more comfortable. "It's just that I'm not used to carrying this much..." he stopped, realizing what he was about to say. "That is, I mean, I'm more accustomed to carrying books, and not people," he amended.

"It's quite all right, Doctor," Amelia smiled. "I realize that a grown woman weighs considerably more than an armload of textbooks."

"Actually," Delbert informed her, "you're not heavy at all. And you're much softer than my textbooks." He paused, mortified to realize what he'd just said. 

Amelia watched, with concealed delight, as Doppler's face turned several shades, before finally settling on a hue of bright red. His mouth moved, but no words came out. It was comical and perfectly delightful. After a moment of enjoying his obvious embarrassment, Amelia decided to take pity on him.

"Well, it's a pleasure to know that I'm softer than most textbooks, Doctor," she smiled. "Now, borrowing your words from earlier, if you'll please excuse my forwardness..." she told him, sliding her good arm up his shoulder and around his neck.

Delbert's eyes widened as he felt the soft hand settle at the back of his neck, just barely grazing his dark, brown hair. He looked down at her.

"It's easier to hold on this way," she replied simply. 

"Ah, I see," he answered slowly. "Well, um, if it helps you, then I certainly have no obsession... _objection_!"

"Very good, Doctor." Amelia leaned into his chest and closed her eyes, beginning to feel fatigued from the jarring effects of the walk. 

Although she would never admit it to anyone, being held in his protective embrace felt good... felt right. It had been far too long since she'd allowed someone to take care of her and far too long since anyone had offered.

 _Join our fearless heroes next week for Chapter Three. Will B.E.N.'s interior decorating skills rival Martha Stewart's? Will Amelia and Doppler get those repressed emotions out in the open or merely continue to let them simmer on a slow boil? Will Dick from Third Rock drop by? Stay tuned_.


	3. There's No Place Like Home... And a Cave Just Can't Compare

The cave was atrocious, to say the least. Battered sails hung haphazardly across the room, providing various partitions throughout the cave. Strange etchings covered the walls, which were coated in inch-thick layers of dust, with the occasional tuft of green moss peeking through. B.E.N. quickly scooped up a pair of pink, polka-dot bottoms with white lace frills at the bottom served as a temporary tablecloth for an overturned barrel-turned-table and hid them with a sheepish grin. Doppler surveyed the room, taking in everything and wondering just how defensible this area was. To be fair, the dwelling was rather high up, so the view was clear for miles around. They'd have ample warning should the pirates decide to try and storm the area. But now, with Jim and B.E.N. off who knew where, trying to retrieve the treasure map, he was left to fend for himself and the less-than-admirable patient he'd willingly acquired. 

He felt simply awful for the thought having even crossed his mind, but the few moments she'd been unconscious after her simple statement regarding his eyes had been a blissful reprieve. That had been, of course, after he'd ascertained she was still breathing and perfectly all right, injuries aside. 

It wasn't that he felt burdened by the Captain. Not at all. He just wished she'd be less ... resistant ... to his tending. She was quite stubborn, this spacer. And now was proving to be no less difficult.

"Now, lie back and be still. I realize you're loath to admit it, but I can see the pain you're in."

Amelia gave him a questioning glance.

"Your eyes, Captain. It's evident in your eyes."

"Ah," Amelia gave a small, pained smile. "I see I shall have to work on disguising that better next time."

Delbert shook his head. 

"What?" she questioned.

"You," he replied quietly.

"Me?"

"You don't have to maintain the infallible Captain façade with me." He reached out and adjusted the coat-cum-pillow behind her head. 

"Doctor, I don't know what you're talk-"

"Hush," he ordered. "And you know perfectly well what I'm talking about. The brave soul, show no pain, be in command at all times."

He trailed off as Amelia turned her head and looked away. 

"You're not invincible, you know. And it's all right to be hurt. 

To show pain."

"No, it's not."

Doppler smiled softly and coerced an errant lock of her hair back into place. Amelia squeezed her eyes shut, touched at the caring gesture. 

"Yes, it is, Captain. Whether you believe it or not, it is."

"Doctor, you have no idea what it's like. Showing even the slightest bit of weakness will get you killed out in space."

"Perhaps I don't know all of it," Delbert allowed. "But believe me, I do know what it's like to shut yourself away from everyone, to focus solely on your work and allow no on inside." His features pooled into a sad smile.

Amelia studied him. Yes, perhaps the good doctor did know more than she initially gave him credit for. She had quickly come to realize how consumed he was in his life's work. His fascination and dedication to astronomy was admirable. But, she realized, it had shuttered him from companionship. 

Outside of this Sarah, how many friends could the good doctor lay claim to? Not too many, she'd wager.

She gave a low chuckle. "Well, what a pair we make, eh, Doctor?"

Delbert looked at her a moment before breaking into a small grin. 

"Yes, well, at least we're together in it."

Amelia searched his eyes. He really did have wonderful eyes, she decided. They were warm and gentle. Caring. Yet filled with trepidation and a touch of uncertainty. It was quite endearing. 

"Yes," she replied softly. "Together." She straightened a bit. 

"But Doctor?" 

"Yes?"

"You're hovering."

" _Attending_ ," he corrected.

"Attending," she acquiesced, "me for quite some time. Why don't you sit down."

It wasn't a request and, even in her weakened state, Doppler had a feeling she could and would enforce it.

"Very well," he conceded. He was, in fact, very tired. The adrenaline-filled departure from the ship, subsequent landing and trek across the planet had drained him of his energy, even his reserves. With a sigh of relief, he slide down and rested against the rock alongside of her. "Happy?"

"Delighted," was the murmured reply. Moments later, the strain of the day caught up with her yet again, and before Doppler knew it, the injured space had dozed off again, deep into the peaceful oblivion of sleep. 

He watched her sleep, her features finally free of pain. The pools that mesmerized him were hidden beneath the long lashes of her closed eyes. He sat, transfixed as she shifted in sleep and moved closer to him. She moved against his arms and he debated for an agonizing moment before giving in and enveloping her within his embrace.

Even as his body reacted out of pure instinct, his mind was screaming, rather loudly in fact, questioning his actions. But, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered but the contented feline in his arms, who was purring softly. He bent an ear and listened, reveling in the sound.

For a moment, nothing else existed. There were no pirates, no treasure map. Just Delbert and Amelia. He liked the sound of that, he realized with a blush. It sounded... right. He wondered, would he ever be able to voice that aloud?

His eyes felt heavy. He was exhausted. The journey here must have taken more out of him than he realized, he decided. The cozy warmth of the body nestled against him was making him drowsy. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to close his eyes, only for a moment. He glanced down at Amelia, who had molded her form into his neck. Just for a moment, he decided.

Settling down against the ground, he tightened his hold on her and quickly, before he could reason or rationalize it, he bent down and dropped a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight... Amelia."

 _Our heroes are stranded on a wild, jungle planet with only the clothes on their back. Whatever will they do for laundry service? Frightening to ponder. Fear not, Chapter Four is written. It's short. So what! There's more. Woohoo! Tune in next week for Part Four where pleasantries are exchanged, offers are made and pirates crash the party_.


	4. Waking Up Is Hard to Do... Especially When You're Cozy

The cozy warmth was nice. Amelia couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this content, this relaxed. She instinctively moved closer to the source of the warmth, softly extending and retracting her claws against the fabric beneath her skin. The soft and steady breathing above her sent streams of warm air over the top of her head, ruffling her fur.

Breathing?

Amelia brought her body out of its contented state and forced herself to focus on her surroundings. The hard, granite floor was still beneath her, but her head was no longer cushioned against the rock, rather it now rested upon the soft linen of a shirt. Still fettered by sleep, she couldn't quite place the familiar scent. She struggled to bring the memory back as the secure arms holding her tightened around her and she... what... _arms_?!

She jerked away quickly, ignoring the sharp pain that lanced through her side and watched as the figure beside her slowly awoke.

Doppler opened his eyes at the sudden absence of warmth which he'd become accustomed to during the night. Amelia was watching him. A bit uneasily in fact, he realized. Best to take it slow and see where he stood.

"Good morning, Captain," he said softly. "How are you feeling?"

Amelia relaxed, just a touch, and thought for a moment. "Remarkably better than before," was her eventual answer.

Doppler smiled in relief. "Well, you needed it," he told her.

"I suppose I have you to thank for that. Your linens were quite, um, comfortable, really." She looked away awkwardly.

"Any time," Doppler informed her.

Amelia gazed at him for a moment before allowing a tiny smile to creep across her features. "Yes. Well Doctor, while I appreciate the sentiment," she coughed pointedly, "I don't suppose I'll be needing the use of your linens in the foreseeable future."

Doppler had the grace to blush. "I, of course, was not suggesting that we, that is to say, you and I..." He hung his head and finally gave up. "Oh bother! I don't even know why I try."

It was all Amelia could do to contain her laughter. Really, the man was so easy to toy with and to fluster. Perhaps it was a bit cruel to do so, but she couldn't help. It was too simple. But still.

"I do apologize, Doctor. I fear your bumbling demeanor, which I must admit is, at times, utterly charming, tends to brings out a rather infantile side of me."

"Bumbling," Delbert repeated, incensed. "I take offense at that. While I may, perhaps, lack a certain finesse in some things ..." He stopped and blinked twice. "Charming, did you say? You find me charming?"

Amelia's eyes twinkled. "On occasion. But if you mention that to anybody, I will, of course, vehemently deny it."

Doppler straightened considerably. "Of course," he agreed. "But thank you, Captain. Thank you very much. And might I say, even though I was a bit put off, at first, by your rough and tough sailor persona," he paused and took in the look Amelia threw his way. "However," he quickly changed tactics, "I would be remiss in not telling you how enjoyable your company has been these past few days."

"Tish-tosh, Doctor. I'm a horrible patient, and we both know it."

"No, not at all. Not at all," Delbert told her earnestly. "Outside of my colleagues in the astronomy community, rarely have I enjoyed someone's company so much."

Amelia laughed. "You need to get out more then, Doctor."

"I am seriously considering it upon our return to Montressor." He hesitated, uncertain as whether to continue. An idea had formed in his mind, but should he? He had only a vague idea of how he felt and was wholly unsure of how she felt... how she would react. But this was his chance. He'd be a fool not to seize the opportunity. After all, carpe diem. Or in this case, carpe captain.

"Actually, Captain," he edged closer. "I was thinking if you've never seen the outskirts of Montressor before... that is if you're free... perhaps when we get back... possibly... you'd like to take a few days and explore the planet? I have a wonderful observatory that allows the most spectacular view of Luna Septi, and if you'd like -"

"Doctor, you're rambling."

He fell silent.

"But," Amelia confided, "that sounds intriguing. I've heard talk of Montressor's canyons. Are they as lovely as rumored?"

"More so," Doppler assured her. "At night, one can see the moon glow of Canus Lunar reflected along the canyon walls. It's absolutely breathtaking!"

"And better when shared with someone, I'd imagine. Yes?" The look she gave was not lost on him.

"Far better when taken with the right company," he agreed.

"And are you taken?" A coy smile played along the edges of her lips.

Doppler drew closer. "I'm not quite certain," he admitted. "Am I?"

The answer was lost in the cacophony of laser blasts and blood-curdling yells that echoed throughout the cave. Doppler threw himself in front of Amelia as a flood of pirates poured in from the hatch near the rear of the cave and watched as John Silver made his way to them.

"Doctor, how are you? And Cap'n," he glanced at the sling. "Not as bonnie as before, I see. Looks like you've lost some of your rigging there, lass."

He looked around. "An' Jim? Where be the lad? Not off searching for the treasure by himself, is he?"

Silence met the pirate's questions. Understanding, Silver's mouth tightened into a grim line. "Ah now, Doctor, being quite and all won't do ya' any good." He flexed his cyborg hand. "We can do this the easy way, or we can tie you up, wait for Jim and do it the hard way. Makes no difference to me an' the boys here."

"You'll hang for this, Silver. You and your scurvy scalawags," Amelia snarled.

"I think not, Cap'n. Seein' as how we've got the only ship about here, I think not." He smiled. "Takin' from your warm reception here, I see we'll be doing this the hard way then." He grinned. "Fine by me." He walked toward the cave's opening. "Tie 'em up lads and make yourselves comfortable. Looks like we'll be waiting a while."

 _Join us next week for the next adventure in what has quickly grown into an out-of-control story. Who knows how many chapters are still waiting in the wings? Not I, that's for certain. Your guess is as good as mine's for next week's exciting installment. But most likely, it'll take place after the good doctor and fearless captain have escaped harm's way and are once again on the RLS Legacy. I admit it, I'm a fluff addict for this story, so don't expect some sudden formation of a real plot. Perhaps next time_.


	5. Going Out With a Bang Requires a Certain Flair

It had been four hours since Silver and his band of miscreants had stormed the tower. Four hours since Doppler and Amelia had been thrown side by side and tied up. Gags in place, there was nothing else for the two to do but sit and wait. Doppler had hoped Jim would sense something wrong and not return to the cave. But alas, that wasn't the case. His young friend had walked right into the ambush and now the lad was off with Silver and his pirates, searching for Flint's trove. He and Amelia were still tied up, although thankfully no longer gagged, and under the not-so-watchful eye of a disgustingly foul pirate who seemed more intent on finishing a chicken leg than watching his prisoners. Back to back, the spacer and astrophysicist could only wait and hope. 

Doppler sighed in frustration. All the great plans he had made, the dreams he had taken from Montressor to the spaceport... they were all crumbling before his eyes. And the dream that was slowly starting to become a reality... well, there seemed little hope of that ever seeing fruition now. 

In the midst of his thoughts, he felt a hand creep in to his.

"Doctor." A soft whisper.

"Captain." He tilted his head back. "Your side. How are you feeling? I know the ride over here was terribly jolting. Are you in pain?"

Amelia let out a sharp breath. Even facing certain death, the man's first concern was for her. It was utter foolishness. "I am fine, Doctor. And while I appreciate your concern, I must say I believe it's misplaced."

Doppler was surprised at the irritated reply. "Well, I... I apologize for caring, Captain," he faltered and then more strongly, "I assure you, it won't happen again."

Amelia closed her eyes in defeat. The man had been nothing but attentive to her, and here she was insulting and berating him for his concern. That was sure to impress him and win his heart. She gave a slight jump when her mind finally processed that thought. When had winning his heart become a priority? 

"No time for that now," she muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," she informed him. "Doctor, I apologize. I appreciate your concern. And my side is fine. I simply believe it's more important that we try to figure out a way to escape and get young Mr. Hawkins and ourselves off of this planet."

Silence.

"Doctor?"

"All my life I dreamed of an adventure like this," he finally said softly. He let out a sigh. "I'm just sorry I couldn't have been more helpful to you.

"Don't be daft." Her voice softened. "You've been very helpful. Truly."

"I feel like such a useless weakling!" He cried in frustration and brought his hands forward to his face. "With abnormally thin wrists," he finished, looking at his hands incredulously. A grin spread across his face as an idea formed.

"Excuse me, brutish pirate..."

XXX 

The abnormally thin wrists had paid off. Amelia made a mental note to remember to shelve her pre-conceived notions of people alongside her long-held belief that love and spacers were not a good mix. Try as she might, she could not ward off her worst fear as it was slowly being realized. The final nail in the coffin had been watching Doppler amidst the chaos of the destructing planet. Having no choice, she had been forced to allow the doctor to pilot her ship and put her life, as well as her crews' lives, into his hands. Aside from a few initial navigational mishaps, he had done remarkably well. And Amelia had realized that the unusual feeling she was experiencing was not fear or even jealously over someone else at the helm of her vessel, but rather a soft, possessive pride in his accomplishment. It was unnerving to say the least.

She didn't need this. There was no room in her life for this. Her mind was screaming to walk away. But her heart ... well that was another matter entirely. The bumbling, soft-spoken and yes, she admitted with a laugh, slightly neurotic canine had pawed his way into her heart.

Their emotional embrace of joy after Jim had saved them from certain death had been brief, but it spoke volumes. She felt comfortable in Doppler's arms and had even allowed the doctor's embrace to linger a moment before pulling away, lest she give the appearance of being soft in front of the crew.

Now sitting in her stateroom - the hospital had released her on the strict condition that she remain in port for at least two weeks to allow her body to fully heal - she replayed the events of the last month over in head. It had been a wild and adventurous journey. A part of her, admittedly a small one, was glad to see it end. 

But, whatever was she going to do for two weeks? No sailing. No crew to command. And her ship was very much in need of extensive repairs. She didn't have to be present for the work crew, but there really was no other place she felt at home. Her ship was her home. Plain and simple. 

A soft knock at her door brought her mind back from its wanderings.

"Come."

The steel lock shifted with a groan as the door creaked open and Doppler peeked through the opening. "Captain? One of the workmen said you were here. Are you busy? Do I need to come back later?"

Amelia gave him a dazzling smile that surprised even Doppler. He couldn't remember seeing her this pleased over anything. Not even when the constabulary had escorted the mutinous pirates off her ship two days ago. 

"Not at all, Doctor. Please come in." She gestured to the chair across from her. "Sit. Would you care for a spot of Earl Grey?" 

"Ah, no. Thank you, though." He settled in and brought a finger to his nose to push his glasses back in to place. "I'm more of a coffee man myself."

"I see," she smiled. "Never could bring myself to touch the stuff. But I shall have to see about getting some onboard for your next visit."

Doppler seemed pleased. "That would be wonderful. I'll make a point to be here for afternoon tea sometime this week and then we can both share a quiet moment over a hot cup."

Amelia looked away and fervently hoped he wouldn't see the blush that was making its way up her neck. When had a cup of tea with an astrophysicist become blush worthy? When the one in question happened to be a certain canine doctor, the voice inside her head called back mockingly. "Yes, well," she cleared her throat softly. "We shall have to make it so." She reached for her cup. "What brings you to the Legacy, Doctor?" She took a sip and tried to settle her racing thoughts. "Checking up on me?"

"Actually, yes." He rearranged his glasses again. "I wanted to know if there was anything you needed."

"I think not. The items you brought me have done nicely."

"Wonderful," Doppler smiled. "I was afraid I might have gotten the wrong ones."

Amelia gave a short laugh. "Rather hard to go wrong when dealing with basic toiletries, Doctor. Although, your choice in bath soaps varies a great deal from my usual." She took another sip. "I don't often use herbal products."

"Oh, I... uh... wasn't certain."

"But," she went on, "it was a refreshing change." She leaned forward conspiratorially. "Just between you and me," she confided, "I sometimes forget that simply because I'm a spacer doesn't mean that I'm not a woman, as well."

Doppler had no idea how to respond to that, so he settled for a blank stare.

"Actually," Amelia went on, oblivious to his dilemma, "I believe I'm looking forward to this doctor-imposed reprieve from my duties. I haven't had a vacation in quite some time, and it will be nice to be out of uniform, so to speak. Don't you agree?"

"Oh, yes," he nodded his head. "I think seeing you out of uniform will be a refreshing change." He paused. "That is... I mean not that I want to actually see you out of uniform, you understand. Clothes arewonderful things! I merely meant..." He closed his eyes and held his napkin up as a sign of surrender. 

When he opened them again, Amelia was standing next to his side, her own eyes teeming with barely restrained laughter. "Doctor, I do believe we're going to have to work on those slip-ups. There's becoming rather embarrassing for you and far too amusing for me."

Delbert sighed. "I can't win."

"Apparently not," she agreed with a sly smile. "But I have a work crew to check upon, so if you will be so kind as to excuse me."

"Gladly," he muttered.

"Don't be too hard on yourself." She leaned forward and dropped a chaste kiss on the tip of his nose. "It's rather charming." And with that she was gone, leaving behind a very confused doctor, albeit who now sported a somewhat bemused smile.

 _Next week finds our heroes trading the wooden decks of the Legacy for the marble floor of the famed Montressorian restaurant, the Topus Garden. Ah! Flowers, suits, first dates ... and poor Delbert thought the whole pirate fiasco was bad! Tune in next week for Chapter 6. It's already been written. It's just being fine tuned! Guaranteed by Thursday or your money back_!


	6. May I See You Again Sometime? Preferably Without the Pirates

"And then we'll work on the forward mast, Captain. There's a lot to be done there. If you don't mind my asking, what in Flint's name did you go through on your voyage?"

Amelia gave a grim laugh. "Funny you should bring his name in to it, Mr. Davies. But suffice to say, we hit a few bumps along the way, a black hole, exploding planet. The usual fare," she finished with a wave of her hand.

Davies looked at her incredulously. "The usual fare! What kind of voyage did you book?"

"An exciting one."

"I'll say. Remind me not to book fare on your next journey," he laughed.

"If the next one is anything like the last one, I'll be joining you in that sentiment, Mr. Davies."

"I'll say." He put his book down and reached into the breast pocket of his linen coat. Glancing at the time, he nodded to his crew. "Lunch time, lads. Be off and enjoy the break. But everyone had better be back when the next shift starts. Spot on!"

Amelia watched as the bunch shimmied down the rigging lines and bounded off the _Legacy_. "I see you're still working with the same batch as last time."

"They're a good crew. They work hard and are honest. You can't ask for more than that. It's hard to find honest men these days."

"They are few and far between," she agreed wistfully. 

Davies glanced sideways. "Amelia," he began, dropping the formalities now that the crew was no longer onboard. "I know you're land locked for a the next few weeks on account of your arm. And I was thinking if you had some free time maybe we could get dinner one evening. Catch up on old times." He smiled broadly. "I'd love to hear all about this journey of yours."

"Bradley, that sounds delightful, but I'm not certain if now would be the best time for that. You see, I'm," she stopped in mid-sentence as Doppler stepped out of the main cabin. His eyes flickered between the Captain and the tall, very handsome feline that stood next to her. 

Davies saw the look in Amelia's eyes, glanced at the Doctor and confirming the same look in his eyes chuckled softly. "I see how it is, Amelia. And I agree, best to wait on the dinner." He gave her a quick squeeze. "I'll take a rain check. But you can best bet I'll be checking on the status of you and your visitor soon," he laughed, winking at her.

"You're incorrigible, Bradley."

"And you love me for it, Amelia. You know you do," he called over his shoulder as he made his way off ship.

"Hardly!"

Laughter floated up from the dock below. 

XXX

Amelia sighed and rolled her eyes. During the course of their ten-year friendship, each had seen many changes in the other, but one thing had always been a constant - Bradley's insistence upon finding her the _right man_. She had told him time and time again that spacers and families weren't a good mix, but Davies was adamant that someday, it'd happen, yes even to the great Captain Amelia. And then he'd added, with a chuckle, that he couldn't wait for the day when he'd get the opportunity to meet to the man who'd finally done it.

_He might not have to wait much longer _, she mused as she caught sight of Doppler making his way down the stairs to where she stood. His eyes followed Davies down below until his figure rounded the corner. After a moment of silent contemplation, he brought his gaze back to her.__

__"An old friend?" he questioned hesitantly._ _

__"Bradley?" Amelia smiled. "Oh yes. A very old and dear friend." She brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear._ _

__"Ah. I see."_ _

__It was clear to Amelia that he did not, but before she could say anything, he was off and running again._ _

__"Well, I can see that you're quite busy with your ship, and I do have a lot of work to accomplish today, so I'll be off and out of your way. I simply wanted to make certain you were doing well, and it's clear that you are," Delbert glanced pointedly in the direction Davies had taken. "So, if you'll excuse me..."_ _

__"Doctor, I was under the impression that you had a few days free before returning to your studies."_ _

__"Well, I, uh, do have some free time, but I thought it best if -" Delbert stumbled over his words._ _

__A pity really," Amelia continued. "I was hoping to take you up on your offer."_ _

__"My offer?"_ _

__"Yes. Back in the cave. Don't tell me you've forgotten?" A coy smile played at the corners of her mouth._ _

__Delbert blushed. As if he could forget a moment like that. "No! No, I hadn't forgotten. I just assumed that with your friend visiting and all, that you'd be too busy?" He trailed off, a questioning note in his voice._ _

__Amelia suppressed a smile. It wouldn't do to be flippant, at least not while the good doctor was looking that particular way. Best to take control and spare the poor doctor any more trouble, she decided._ _

__"Doctor, I'm quite looking forward to the sight, as well as the opportunity to spend some time with you," she told him bluntly._ _

__"Well yes, I can understand that. The sight is lovely and has many... with me?" He looked at her over the rim of his glasses as they slide back down his nose. "Really?"_ _

__Amelia wrinkled her nose. "Doctor, I assure you I mean what I say when I say it. I'm not given to making fanciful statements merely for the sake of doing so."_ _

__"Oh, of course. Of course. No fanciful statements." Doppler couldn't believe what he was hearing. The woman, the formidable captain was telling him that she wanted to spend her time in his company. Him! Delbert Doppler, astrophysicist. Best to take advantage and strike while the iron was hot, he told himself. So bolstering his courage, he straightened and announced, "Eight o'clock."_ _

__"Eight o'clock?"_ _

__"Yes," he nodded "I shall be by at eight p.m. with Delilah."_ _

__Amelia was confused. "Delilah?"_ _

__"My mare for the carriage."_ _

__"Ah, your mare," she smiled. "For a moment there, I wasn't certain."_ _

__"About what?'_ _

__"Delilah. Decidedly feminine don't you think and let's not forget the connotation of the name?"_ _

__The look she gave him was totally lost on Delbert. Years of being dedicated to his work had left little time for dalliances, let alone a serious relationship, so the idea that there might be another woman in his life aside from the current one was a completely abstract idea to him._ _

__"Never mind," Amelia sighed. "A carriage ride sounds lovely. I haven't had one in years."_ _

__Delbert brightened. "Wonderful! Eight o'clock then."_ _

__"I'll be waiting."_ _

__With bells and whistles crossed his mind, but he decided it'd be best to not add that oft-used phrase. Somehow, Amelia didn't strike him as the type for bells and whistles. Or even bated breath for that matter._ _

__"I'll be here."_ _

__"Marvelous."_ _

__"Yes."_ _

__They both stood there._ _

__"Well..."_ _

__"Hmm."_ _

__"You have a ship to tend to," Delbert finally offered._ _

__"And you should be off. Work and what-not, you know."_ _

__"Yes, yes."_ _

__Another moment passed._ _

__"Doctor?"_ _

__"Yes?"_ _

__"With the highest possible regard, get off my ship," Amelia smiled._ _

__Delbert laughed. "Is that an order, Captain?"_ _

__"Undoubtedly."_ _

__"Then I have no choice but to leave, I suppose. Eight o'clock," he confirmed one final time._ _

__She nodded. "Eight."_ _

__"Well then," Doppler took the plunge, "I shall see you this evening... Amelia."_ _

__Her eyes widened at the use of her given name. It had been a bold step for the Caninian, but her shy smile told him exactly how pleased, as well as surprised, she was._ _

__Delighted, Doppler bounded down the gangplank and promptly tripped amidst a stack of palettes. Amelia smiled at the sight of the canine sprawled across the deck and gave a quick wave._ _

__"Tonight then." She turned away and then swiveled back. "Oh, and Doctor?"_ _

__"Yes?"_ _

__"Do take more care when you return this evening. Those palettes are hard to replace," she told him with a cheeky grin._ _

___Drop by next week for Chapter 7. It's going to be a fun time for Doppler and Amelia. Their very first date! Dinner, dancing, perhaps? Will Delbert get lucky in the traditional sense of the word? Considering it's me writing this, I can tell you most likely not! But tune in for more laughs and shenanigans! It'll be a gas_!_ _


	7. Clothes Make the Man... And the Man Looks Good

The wait until eight o'clock had been interminable thus far. Even his work was no help. Every time he tried to focus on the causalities of space tetrions and their effects on black holes (a subject of interest given recent events), his mind inevitably wandered back to the kiss in Amelia's stateroom.

It was important, he knew that much. After all, she had been the one to initiate it. That had to count for something. Didn't it? And if it did, what?

Having last been on a date - he smiled giddily at the thought - back when it was fashionable to wear his knickers above his knees, he was left greatly wanting in matters concerning the opposite sex. He wasn't even certain what was considered appropriate dress for the night's event. 

So, it was with much distress that he went through his closet, tossing suit after suit aside. He finally settled on his usual ensemble. After all, the woman hadn't said anything negative about it whilst on their voyage. But when Sarah Hawkins, dropping by to wish him good luck, learned of that tactical wardrobe error, she'd have none of it.

"You want to impress her, Delbert," she stressed, picking through his discarded choices. "And she's saw you in that suit for the better part of last month. You need something more relaxed."

"Relaxed?" he echoed. "Well, I do have my suit that I use for lectures."

"Relaxed, Delbert. Not stiff. That suit screams 'starch! starch!'" She sighed. "Don't you have anything less ... academic?"

"There's always my convention suit," he offered brightly after a moment's thought. Sarah dropped her head in frustration.

"Was it something I said?"

***

In the end, Sarah decided a journey to town was in order. It had taken a while, but finally after several shops and many hours of searching, 

Sarah had pronounced him dashingly handsome, "even more so than usual," she quipped, and sent him to the mirror to see for himself. What he saw left him at a loss for words.

The deep navy blue waistcoat fitted him snugly, the silver trim along the outer edges accentuating the gunmetal gray silk shirt beneath. The dark silver cravat blended effortlessly against the ensemble. 

He had chosen to forego his usual brown breeches and had instead settled for a pair of midnight black breeches that stopped just below his knees. The shiny silver buckles glinted against the glossy black of his polished shoes, and a satin handkerchief peeking out from his left breast pocket completed the ensemble.

"Wow," he breathed softly.

Sarah smiled at his reaction. "You know Delbert, if the Captain doesn't work out, I have several friends," she teased. 

He turned around startled, but then saw the quick wink she sent him.

"Ah yes ... well ..." he cleared his throat. "While I appreciate the sentiment, Sarah, I think I'll take my chances with the Captain." He broke into a goofy smile. 

Sarah suppressed a smile. It was beyond adorable seeing him this way. 

The poor man didn't stand a chance. But then again, she realized, neither did the Captain. Experience had taught her that Delbert could be quite determined when he wanted to. She smiled. It was going to be fun to watch. Of that much she was certain. 

"So are you going to get her flowers, a corsage ... diamonds," Sarah asked from behind him, a sly smile fluttering along the edges of her mouth. 

"I don't know." Delbert shook his head at the mere thought of a corsage. "Knowing my luck, I'd probably stick the pin in her instead of her blouse."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "You have to relax, Delbert. Everything's going to be wonderful."

"I just don't want it to be trite," he sighed. "Are flowers too trite? 

Does every woman expect flowers? What flowers are appropriate for a first date? Maybe I just should take her to the florist and let her pick them out herself?" He slumped into the nearest chair and covered his eyes. "Sarah, I don't think I can do this."

Sarah took in a deep breath. This was far more serious than she had realized. Jim had related the events of his and Delbert's trying journey and had hinted there might be something going on between 

Doppler and the Captain. But this ... well this was not what she had expected.

She knelt down beside the harried doctor and took his hand. "Delbert, you care for this woman very much, don't you?" she smiled. "I've never seen you this nervous. Not even when the constables mistook your laboratory for a narcot ... um ... different kind of laboratory."

Delbert didn't even notice her reference to the "incident never to be spoken of." He just wiggled his fingers and ran a hand through his hair. When he spoke, his voice was soft. 

"I think I love her, Sarah."

"Love?" She was stunned. 

"She's a riddle I can't wait to solve. She's acerbic and then the next moment she's utterly charming. All straight-laced and Captain-like and then, just for a moment, she'll drop her guard and let me see her, not the Captain. Not the spacer. Just Amelia." He threw his hands up in frustration. "Why can't you women come with a blasted instruction manual?! It'd make it so much easier."

Sarah giggled at his distress and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Delbert, if it's any comfort, she's probably as confused as you are. We women tend to be just as mystified by you as you are by us."

"Really?" He peeked out from behind covered eyes.

"Really."

"Hmmm. That does make me feel just a teeny bit better." He removed his hands. "But I still don't know whether to get her flowers or a corsage."

"Yes, you do."

"I do?"

"Delbert, if the woman is as special as you say she is-"

"Oh she is!" he broke in. "She's truly amazing."

"Then you'll know it when you see it."

"Is that true or are you just saying that because you want to leave and get back to Jim?"

Sarah smiled. "It's the honest truth."

Delbert gave her a skeptical look.

"It is," Sarah protested and then stopped. "Oh all right," she conceded. "I do want to get back to the house. My son was gone for a very long time, Delbert." She dared him to refute that.

"I knew it," he said with satisfaction. "But I can't fault you for wanting to spend time with Jim, and you've been such wonderful help. 

And not just with the suit." He took her hand in his. "Thank you, 

Sarah. You helped calm my fears. I appreciate that."

"That's what friends do, Delbert. And goodness knows you've been there for me countless times." She gave his hand a squeeze. "Now ... let's go home and get you ready for your big night out. Shall we?"

Delbert took a deep breath and gave himself one more glance in the mirror. "I think you're right, Sarah. Best to get this evening underway. I have a feeling it's going to be a spectacular night."

"I think you're absolutely right, Delbert. You're going to knock her off her feet.

To be continued ...

Tune in next time for Chapter 8. It's dinner. It's dancing. It's Amelia in a dress! Whoa Nelly! There's fondue, there's dinner conversation, and what conversation would be complete without Delbert's bumbling? 

Certainly not this one! As for the rest, who knows! That's what makes life exciting.


	8. Flowers and Females... A Deadly Combination

When Delbert and Delilah arrived at the RLS Legacy, it was precisely eight o'clock. Not a second sooner, not a second later. He knew how much Amelia valued punctuality, and he wanted this evening to be perfect.

A quick stroll up the gangway and moments later, he was at the door to her stateroom. After all the planning, the tailor, the flowers, it was finally time. The flowers. He rolled his eyes as he recalled that outing.

The flower shop he had chosen was the same shop he had used for all the special occasions in his life thus far - Sarah's wedding, Jim's birth, 

University ceremonies. Truth be told, while he was a man of science, he had little knowledge of flowers. After all, he was an astrophysicist, not a florist. 

Ordinarily, flowers merely needed to be pleasing to the eye and not set him off sneezing to make him happy. But for tonight, he wanted something extra special. Something that communicated how highly he thought of her. And Mrs. Krezchek, the shop's owner, was the only one who could help him. He'd been coming to her for 15 years now for all his floral needs, so it came as somewhat of a shock to realize that today, the most important day in his life to date, happened to be her one day off.

Even more disturbing was the realization that Mrs. Krezchek had finally filled the part-time help wanted position and had done so with the dreaded two-headed, metal-suit pushing saleswoman from down the road.

"Dr. Doopler!" They smiled in delight. "It's so nice to see you again!" 

"It's Doppler and um, hello," Doppler grimaced as the two greeted him with far too much enthusiasm. "I didn't realize you worked here, also."

"Oh yes," they smiled, bobbing their heads. "It's only a part-time job, but it's nice to have a little extra money for the occasional hair style or new hat. You understand." They made their way to where 

Doppler, who was trying unsuccessfully not to clench his teeth, stood.

"So what are we looking for today, Dr. Doopler?" Miranda, the more bubbly of the two heads, asked him in the way that only a saleswoman can do. The condescending, sickeningly sweet voice that says, "I don't care what you came for, it's not what you were looking for. I know just what you need." 

Doppler hated that they couldn't get his name right. He hated that voice. And even more than that, he hated the fact that he had no idea what he wanted. That alone meant he'd have to spend more time than he desired in these women's company. 

He sighed and then took a deep breath. Patience, he thought. Remember why you're here. 

"I need a flower," he stated. "Well obviously I need a flower, or I wouldn't be here," he amended. "Flowers. They're what I need."

Miranda looked at him a bit strangely, while Julie, the more thoughtful of the two, considered the man before her. 

"Still pretty wound up," she whispered softly to her counterpart. "I thought a few months in space would've changed that."

Miranda nodded in agreement. "Me too," she sighed. "Poor Dr. Doopler." 

She paused for a moment and then brightened. "But maybe we can help him. After all, this man needs flowers! And that's your speciality." 

Julie nodded. Flowers she knew. And there was no better saleswoman than 

Miranda. Julie sat quietly and watched as Miranda worked her magic. 

"Any particular type?" 

"I'm not certain," he admitted.

She smiled brightly. "Well who are they for?"

"Captain Amelia," he said before thinking. He winced. He probably shouldn't have mentioned that. Although he didn't know Miranda or Julie very well, he got the feeling that they weren't the ones to keep things to themselves. Miranda's knowing smile confirmed that fear. Yes, definitely participants in the local gossip ring.

"The captain of Legacy," Julie giggled. "Oh my." 

Miranda smiled in agreement as they moved behind him to pick up a basket arrangement. "What about this?" she asked.

"Isn't it lovely?" Julie chimed in.

Delbert leaned in for a closer look. "Catnip?"

"Yes! Isn't it delightful? I'm sure she'd love it," Miranda gushed.

"All felines do," Julie nodded. 

"Um, correct me if I'm wrong," he began, "and I very well might be, but doesn't catnip affect felines in um," he fumbled for the right word a moment, "interesting ways?"

Julie leaned in closer, completely oblivious. "Does it? I have heard rumors that plants can affect people."

Doppler bit his lip as images of an amorous Amelia sprang into his mind, unbidden. He shook his head. While she'd probably love catnip, he wasn't quite certain that was the response he wanted for a first date. 

Or any date for that matter.

"What else do you have?" he asked.

"No catnip?" 

"No catnip."

Miranda and Julie seemed disappointed, but set it back down. "You could always give her roses," Miranda shrugged.

Julie nodded. "You can never go wrong with roses."

But she deserved more than roses. Doppler knew that. She was a shining emerald in a galaxy littered with diamonds. She stood out from the rest and he wanted something that captured that. Something completely different. Something unique. 

"Something like that purple flower behind you, Miranda," he said in wonder, pointing at the vase peeking out from behind the wall.

Miranda's gaze followed to where he was pointing. "What? That one?"

"Yes, it's beautiful. I've never seen anything quite like it," he admitted.

"It's not native to Montressor," Julie told him. "That's probably why. 

A merchant brought that by a few days ago. Picked up at his last port." 

Miranda brought it to him for closer inspection. "Are you sure that's the one you want, Dr. Doopler?" she asked.

"Oh yes," he nodded quickly. "What's it called?"

After hearing its common name, he knew there could be no other. "I'm positive." This was the perfect flower for Amelia. There was no other one better suited for her, he thought happily as he paid for his purchase and left Miranda and Julie with their roses and catnip.

Indeed now, even as he stood in front of Amelia's stateroom, he knew he had the perfect flower for her. Now if he could assuage the nervousness all bottled inside him. He took one final look at the door and gathered his courage.

To be continued ...

Will Doppler and Amelia ever make it to dinner? Is there really pudding or was that just made up. Actually, yes to both! Chapter 9 finds the lovely couple at Montressor's finest restaurant and some tantalizing dinner conversation. Tune in next week for Chapter 9: Pass the Pudding Please ... Whoa What a Dress


	9. Pass the Pudding, Please... Whoa! What an Outfit

The deep mahogany door, installed less than a week ago to replace the one that had been mercilessly blasted by the pirates, now loomed before him, waiting. Everything was set. He had the flower. The table was reserved. Delilah was outside waiting. All that remained was Amelia. He gazed at the door behind which the object of his affection lay.

It's now or never, old boy. The point of no return. Time to lay all your cards on the table. He shook his head in amusement. I'd say it's time to get rid of the tired clichés and find something more inventive, or at least something more original. 

He lifted his hand and placed two successive raps on the heavy wooden door, while bringing the corsage he'd purchased behind his back, out of Amelia's line of sight. 

A moment later the door opened, and Delbert forgot to breathe. 

Amelia stood before him, looking less like the imposing Captain he'd fought side by side with and more like a Siren from the sea myths of old.

"Good evening, Doctor," she smiled, before breaking into a sly smile and adding, "I see you made it here without any noticeable mishaps."

"I did," he assured her, not noticing her small reference to his earlier lack of grace along the docks. He merely stood there, drinking in the beauty before him. As if to emphasize his unspoken compliment, a passing breeze from her starboard window caught the ivory silk of her blouse and ruffled the tapered cuffs that enveloped her wrists. The sleek v of the collar plunged midway down, remaining modest but leaving just enough to the imagination to make Doppler sweat. Her skirt, which reminded him of the deep violet hue of his favorite nebula, snugly hugged the flowing lines of her legs, tapering off just above her ankles. She had traded her heavy sailor's boots for a pair of simple white walking boots, which laced up rather intricately on the side. All in all, it was quite an intoxicating ensemble.

And it was by sheer luck that it matched the flower he had painstakingly decided upon. 

"It's an iris ensata," he explained as he pulled it from behind his back. "A flying tiger as it's more commonly known." 

Amelia was touched by the simple gesture. There was no way he could have known the last time anyone had given her flowers had been shortly after her graduation from the Academy upon her first commissioning. Her father had surprised her with Tarkonian lilies. It had meant so much to her. As it did now.

"It's beautiful," she breathed softly, reaching out a hand to caress the soft, rounded petals. 

The pale purple that dominated the flower was streaked with bold veins of violet blue, and a splash of yellow radiated from the center. 

It was one of the most gorgeous flowers she had ever seen, and she told him as much. 

Delbert breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad you like it. It took me forever to decide which one to get," he admitted. "This one was too yellow, that one too blue. I wanted it to be absolutely perfect for you."

The simple honesty told her more than his words could ever say, and it touched her heart.

"I love it." She leaned forward. "Would you pin it on me?"

Delbert glanced at her nervously. "Are you certain? I don't exactly have the best track record with precision ..."

She smiled. "I realize that. Nevertheless, I'd like you to pin it on." She patted the area above her left breast. "Over my heart, if you would."

Delbert brought his eyes to her swiftly, but her gaze remained steady. "Er, yes. Well then, shall we?" He cleared his throat and took the corsage.

His shaking hands, though slight, were still noticeable and 

Amelia bit the inside of her lip to keep from smiling. It took two tries and one stifled curse after he accidentally inserted the pin in to his finger rather than the fabric, but he fastened it. And it looked perfect against the ivory of her blouse.

"You look lovely," he told her after stepping back to inspect his handiwork.

"And you look dashing. You should wear blue more often. It suits you."

The tips of his ears reddened. "I'll have to remember that." He offered an arm to her. "Are you ready to be off? I have dinner reservations at the Topus Garden."

"Topus Garden?" Her face lit up in a mixture of pleasure and surprise. "Their cuisine is legendary, as is the waiting list. However did you manage a table?" Amelia wanted to know. 

"Oh, I called in a few favors here and there," he shrugged. He didn't bother to add that he'd promised three substitute lectures to a friend who taught at the Academy and also happened to be the brother-in-law of the Garden's owner. 

"Amazing," she sighed. "I have long wanted to sample their 

Montressorian eel cakes."

"They're marvelous," he promised. "And we'll have to make certain to save room for their Redoeon pudding. It's the stuff dreams are made of," he smiled.

"I can't wait." She took his arm and allowed him to escort her to his carriage, enjoying the comfortable weight of his hand upon hers.

***

Amelia and Doppler stood inside the small, yet comfortable lobby of Topus Garden while waiting to be to their seats. Doppler stole another glance out of the corner of his eye. The outfit really was gorgeous. He was surprised, pleasantly so, at her choice in eveningwear. He had never seen the captain in anything other than breeches before. It was... invigorating...no, no, he shook his head. That wasn't the word he was looking for, although she was that. He smiled. 

Yes, definitely invigorating. But the outfit, it was...intoxicating. 

His mind had gotten foggy the moment he had seen her in it. And it hadn't cleared since. 

That wasn't necessarily a bed...BAD thing. He frowned. The slips were becoming a bit much. He wasn't certain how much longer he could keep from expressing them out loud. Not that he had done such a banner job so far. But Amelia had been rather forgiving. `

"Doctor, you're staring."

"Excuse me?" He looked away quickly. 

"I said you were staring." Amelia smiled.

"Was I?" He had the good grace to blush. "I was just admiring your attire," he admitted slowly, deciding upon truth. It was less likely to result in injuries, he decided.

Amelia was shyly pleased. She wasn't quite certain how to respond. The Captain in her was more apt to take flattery with a measure of salt and give it no more thought. But Amelia was startled to find how much it pleased her to know Doppler was admiring her in that way. She thought about it a moment longer and decided to settle on a demure, "Thank you."

"Your table is ready, sir." The maitre'd gestured to the room.

"Ah wonderful!" Doppler offered an arm. "Shall we?"

Amelia slipped her arm through his and smiled. "Yes, let's."

***

As the evening progressed, Amelia couldn't remember ever having enjoyed someone's company so much. Doppler's stories were amusing, ranging from simple verbal mishaps at the university to far more embarrassing ones in front of colleagues during serious scientific discussion.

She would have thought he'd be hesitant about sharing such moments with her, embarrassed even, but he was quite candid with her. 

She found the open honesty quite refreshing and a much-needed breath after the web of deceit that had been present on their recent voyage, courtesy of Silver and his crew.

"Doctor, have you ever considered a rubber band on the wrist," she found herself asking over a chilled glass of limoncella.

"A rubber band?" 

"Yes," she smiled. "Then you could snap it every time you slipped up with something ... ah ... less than appropriate."

He considered it for a moment. "It could work," he allowed. "But I might -"

"Bruise your wrist from so much use?" she cut in with a sly grin. 

"Yes, I could see where that could be a problem."

Doppler laughed. "Precisely. But I might say the same to you," he added with a pointed look. "Ever try to reign in that razor sharp wit?"

"I gave up long ago, I'm afraid." She gazed at him steadily.

He waited, trying to determine if she was toying with him. Her lips twitched and he realized she was. 

"I see," he nodded. "It's just as well."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I think I've grown rather accustomed to it." He couldn't believe how comfortable he felt right now. The liberties he was taking in conversation with her ... a week ago, he wouldn't even have considered it. Maybe it was the wine? Or maybe it was her unspoken approval that let him feel so free. It was most likely a combination of both, he decided. 

Amelia had been very encouraging thus far. The conversation, the silent looks ... the signs all seemed to be saying the same thing. He hoped to the cosmos that he was reading them correctly. 

"How's your dessert?" she asked, pulling him away from his thoughts. 

"Hmm? Oh, it delicious. Are you certain you don't want to order anything?"

"Quite. My meal was very satisfying." She eyed the mound of chocolate swirled before him. "But if you wouldn't mind, possibly I might -"

"Sample mine?" he finished for her. "With pleasure."

He dipped his spoon into the chocolate confection and swirled it around, coating the utensil before offering it to her. He smiled as her lips closed around the dessert and then spread into a delighted smile.

"Mmm," she murmured, opening her eyes. "That's heavenly. What did you say it is called?"

"Cosmos Crème Redoeon pudding. It's a secret recipe that's been handed down Montagnon's family for years. He's had so many offers to sell it that he quit keeping count." He laughed. "I'm glad you like it. 

I had a feeling you would."

"An excellent choice," she agreed. "But then, so far, this evening has been beyond expectation." The light in her eyes matched the soft smile that graced her features. 

Delbert was certain he had seen nothing lovelier in all his time amidst the cosmos. "I know it's exceeded mine," he admitted. 

"Flattery will get you nowhere," she teased, her eyes dancing with laughter.

He blushed. "It wasn't my intention to be exsexsive, er, excessive in my praise."

His face reddened even more at the slip. Why was it whenever things started turning serious, he always had to make such a verbal error. Was it fate? Bad karma? He had been doing so well, so suave ... smooth. And then sex. It wasn't the only thing on his brain, but if he kept having slip-ups like that ... well she'd certainly think it was.

"Oh I didn't say I minded," she winked at him, glossing over his embarrassment. "Truly, I am flattered."

He dipped his head in a shy smile. What was it about this woman? 

He watched as she proceeded to "sample" the rest of his dessert, contrary to her earlier comment about being full. 

He smiled to himself. The evening had been perfect thus far. A lovely woman, exquisite cuisine and intelligent conversation, well maybe more on her part than his at first, but he was getting there. He thought about the grand finale he had planned. The Mirsoan Nebula was at full bloom tonight - a rare occasion and not a sight many had the chance to behold. He was going to surprise with a coveted view from his observatory, one of Montressor's best. He only hoped she would enjoy it as much as he.

"Shall we?" he inquired as she finished the last bite of the 

Cosmos.

"There's more?" 

"Only one more. But I think you'll enjoy it." 

"What is it?"

He flashed a white smile. "Ah, I can't tell you that. It's a secret."

Her eyes narrowed in mock frustration. "I absolutely detest secrets."

He shrugged. "Too bad. I'm not telling. And there's nothing you can do to pry it from me."

Amelia arched an eyebrow and leaned in closer. "Nothing?" 

Delbert swallowed ... hard. "Well, uh ..."

"I could order you to tell me."

"Yes, there's that." His words sounded a little strained.

Amelia's gaze trailed down to mouth. She moved even closer. 

"Doctor?"

"Yyy ... yes?"

"You've got something," she brought a hand to the side of his mouth. "Right there," she finished, wiping it off the small dab of crème that had settled in the far right corner of his lower lip and pulling away with a smirk.

Doppler watched in silent disbelief as Amelia took her coat and made her way out of the restaurant. Her laughter floated back to him. 

Quickly paying the bill and leaving a sizeable tip, he followed her out, still dazed by the encounter, but looking forward to what other surprises the night held in store.


	10. On to the House... For a Game of Cat and ... Um... Mouse?

Amelia was content. The combination of excellent cuisine and the soft, steady jostling of the carriage under Delbert's practiced hand had a soothing effect, making her quite relaxed. More relaxed, in fact, than she'd been in quite some time. They hadn't spoken much since leaving the restaurant, but the simple pleasure of one another's company was fine by her. The dark, rust-colored leather of his modest carriage sunk beneath her enveloping her within its comforting warmth. 

The night sky blended seamlessly with the dark awning, hiding the occupants within the darkened carriage. Occasionally the moon peeked from behind the heavy clouds littering the sky bathing Doppler and Amelia in a small stream of moonlight.

As Delilah slowly made her way to Delbert's home, Amelia took in the countryside replaying the course of the evening's events. 

She could tell he was nervous when he first arrived. She'd heard him outside her stateroom door, mumbling encouragements to himself. She smiled, remembering how adorable he'd sounded.

And the dinner. She hadn't expected him to go all out. But the dinner was beyond anything she'd imagined. She'd never had a meal as fine as theirs, and she'd been to some pretty fancy gatherings during her time in the Royal Navy. But it was the conversation that had been the highlight of her night. She enjoyed a good discussion, one that was intellectually challenging, as well as amusing. Delbert suffered no difficulty in providing both, the former being his cup of tea, and the latter being ... well, the latter being a product of his natural lack of grace.

The big surprise he'd promised was intriguing. For someone who had a tendency to babble on about things, he was being surprisingly tight-lipped. Trying to extract that secret from him had been surprisingly unsuccessful, although her exit from the restaurant had been quite humorous and far too much fun, in her modest opinion.

She mentally shrugged. Oh well. Every man was entitled to a few secrets. She wondered what other surprises he kept tucked away. She decided to file that thought away for later analysis.

As Delilah rounded the corner, Amelia spied a building, larger than most on Montressor, looming in the distance. She could see that it followed classical design, and an observatory sat off to the northern side of it.

"Are we stopping to pick something up?" she asked, turning to Doppler.

He glanced over and lifted his eyebrows in question. "Pardon?"

"The observatory." She gestured ahead. "Are you retrieving something from here?"

Doppler nodded in realization and laughed softly as a small amount of pride splashed across his features. "The 'observatory' is actually my home," he smiled.

"Your home?"

The surprise was evident in her voice. Although Amelia knew the Doctor was well off - after all, he had financed the entire journey to Treasure Planet - she had no idea how well off he truly was. At least, not until now. She shook her head in amazement. Just when she thought she'd pegged the man, he went and sprang something new on her. 

To look at him, his clothes, his manner ... one would never have guessed he owned a home that rivaled some of Montressor's finest families.

As they made their way down the cobblestone road lit by well-crafted lights distanced apart to illuminate the road perfectly, Amelia could see that his home sat against the edge of a cliff. The rocky crag plummeted downward to meet the sea, the distant sound of the water crashing against the rocky shoreline and gliding up in to the night air. 

The soft rumble of the carriage hovering slightly the cobblestones added to the soothing effect. She was afforded a quick glimpse of the large entryway as they drove by on their way to the stable. High-arched doorways lined the main hallway and large oak doors sat nestled beneath them.

Even the stable, though small, was elegant. The deep wine-colored wooden paneling that formed the outer walls of the stable was accented with a black trim around the edges. Inside, Delilah's drinking pail and feed receptacle were both shiny steel. She thought the dainty ribbons hanging from both were a bit much, but who was she to criticize? Even the amber oak door to Delilah's sleeping area had the initials D.D. elegantly carved into it. Apparently, the Dopplers did everything in style. 

Once he was certain Delilah was secure, Doppler made his way to Amelia still remained seated. He extended a hand, helping her down from the perch.

The soft padding of his hand beneath her lithe fingers was a new sensation, albeit not an unpleasant one.

"Well, shall we show you your surprise?" he teased as her feet touched the straw-covered floor. 

"I can hardly contain my excitement," she deadpanned, but the sparkle in her eyes said differently. 

"Then let's head that way." 

He made to release her hand, but Amelia curled her fingers around his, securing her grip. 

"Lead on," she nodded, making no reference to her action or acknowledging Delbert's questioning glance at their interlocked hands. 

His gaze quickly flickered once more to the soft, small hand nestled in his own larger one. She truly was graceful in every way. Her slender fingers seemed even more defined without the elbow-length gloves. Her claws were neatly manicured. He was beginning to realize she was meticulous in everything she did. 

But the feel of her hand in his was delightful, and if she wanted to leave it there, who was he to argue? He might be daft at times, but he wasn't deluded. Never look a gift bullydous in the mouth - that's what his grandfather used to tell him. And when the dirigipod was replaced with a stunningly beautiful, articulate and intelligent woman ... well Delbert didn't need a PhD, or two for that matter, to know to shut up and thank fate for this stroke of luck. 

His smile was hidden by the soft glow of the lamplight as he led her away from the stables and around the observatory to the front entrance of his home. 

The steps leading in to his home took Amelia's breath away. Smooth oval steps led to the arched doorway, encased on either side by a wide, gilded banister. Once inside, she was treated to even more beauty.

The vaulted ceilings were exquisite. The intricate overlay of fine gold trim caught the moon's soft glow and shimmered against the darkened night. Scenes of victorious armies and grandiose gatherings played across the room, depicting the finer moments of Montressorian history. Amelia found it inspiring. 

During dinner, Doppler had briefly mentioned his study to her. Aside from the massive clutter that he had warned her about, she was eager to see it. The mural alone would well be worth the visit tonight. But for the moment, the grand entryway was quite dazzling. As the pair made their way further in to the house, the soft clacking of her boots against the black marble beneath her reverberated throughout the room. Light danced across the floor, revealing the distorted reflection of Doppler and herself as they entered the looming area that was Doppler's front hallway. 

An obsidian-black marble staircase wound its way from the second landing down to the base of the hall where they stood. Amelia's gaze traced the stairs upward, noting the near-flawless replica of an ancient Terran Aphrodite nestled in a depression along the wall. 

The ancient goddess was slightly turned, her mouth open in silent shock, arms covering her body as if she had just been caught unawares while preparing to bathe. The piece, carved out of pink granite, was a beautiful and sharp contrast to the charcoal marble that lined the stairway.

Delbert glanced to where Amelia's gaze lay. 

"She's always fascinated me."

Amelia jumped, slightly startled to hear his voice and then smiled guiltily. "I see you caught me," she laughed, although her gaze remained on the statue. "She's beautiful."

"Yes, she is," Doppler agreed, his eyes never leaving Amelia's profile.

Amelia noticed. A warm blush crept along the back of her neck. "Wherever did you," she coughed softly, her voice catching. "Pardon me. Wherever did you find her?"

"An auction, believe it or not."

Amelia turned to him in surprise. "An auction? Really?"

"I know." He nodded in agreement. "An old estate sale, actually. The man was a private collector of ancient works of art. I went out of mere curiosity, but when I saw her ... "

"I completely understand."

Doppler smiled shyly and looked out the window on the other side of the room. Amelia glanced to where he was gazing. She saw numerous points of lights dotting the blackened landscape.

"Those lights, what town are they from?"

"Dopplerville."

"Dopplerville?" 

"Yes, it was named after my family. When my ancestors originally came to Montressor, they settled in that town just north of here. They were miners." 

"I see."

"Over time, as they grew more and more prosperous, they were able to take their wealth and use it to establish the town's bank, their museum, investigate the sciences, things like that." He straightened proudly. "The townspeople adopted their name in honor of their generosity and contributions."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"It's apparently something, otherwise you wouldn't have said anything," Doppler noted, irritation creeping into his voice.

"It's just Dopplerville, it's ..."

"It's what?"

"Rather silly sounding," Amelia finally admitted.

Delbert was annoyed. "There's nothing silly sounding about it."

"Oh come now. You must admit, Dopplerville ... it doesn't roll off the tongue smoothly, now does it," Amelia chuckled.

"It rolls quite smoothly, thank you very much."

"There's no need to get quite so defensive about it. I wasn't insulting your family."

"Well you might as well have been," he sniffed. "Dopplerville has a fine, rich tradition. When people hear its name, they instantly call to mind the proud heritage of mining and astronomy."

"I'm sure they do." 

"They do."

"Do calm down, Doctor," Amelia sighed. "I was in no way trying to impugn your family's good name."

"I should think not," Doppler nodded.

"But honestly. Perhaps you would do well to be a little more observant and try to understand a person's true intention, rather than following some misguided idea that has no merit." She chuckled softly.

"I should try to be more observant of people? I should realize their true intentions?" Doppler snorted incredulously. "That's the kettle calling the pot black, don't you think!"

"I have no idea what you're referring to."

"Your crew from Treasure Planet, Amelia! They all but danced around with signs that said, "Yo ho! Yo ho! We're a band of mutinous pirates!" He took a quick breath and went on before she could interrupt. "Maybe if you hadn't been so busy showing off with your 'look at me, I can somersault amongst the rigging' routine, you wouldn't have lost your ship to a band of pirates, and a misfit bunch at that!"

Amelia grew very silent, and her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I didn't lose my ship to a band of pirates, Doctor. If I recall correctly, you're the one who carelessly blabbed about the treasure map only moments after stepping foot onto my ship. And," she continued, silencing his protest with a deadly glare, "you're the boob who hired them in the first place!"

"Well! I never!" Doppler huffed. "I'll have you know the booking agent I used hired them! Not I!"

"Booking agent! It was a quest for a pirate's hidden treasure, not some pleasure cruise!" Amelia eyes widened. "Honestly, what is sailing coming to these days!"

"Apparently, ill-gotten quests replete with pirates, lost worlds and hot-tempered feline captains!" Doppler retorted.

They both stood looking at one another for a moment, chests heaving, eyes blazing. It was Amelia who finally backed down.

"Well, that was certainly unnecessary."

Doppler deflated a little, confused at the turn of events. "What?"

"The hot-tempered feline comment. While I do have my moments, I wouldn't go so far as to say I'm hot tempered." She smiled, taking the edge of her words.

"I wouldn't either," he admitted, sighing as he ran a hand over his brow. "I apologize for that, as well as the pirate comment. It was out of line."

"Quite so."

"And your somersault from the mast was rather impressive."

"Really?"

"Oh yes," Doppler nodded earnestly. "I was impressed. And a little intimidated."

"That was the point."

"Ah." He glanced down at his feet for a moment and then brought his gaze back to her. "And are you sorry?"

Amelia looked at him. "For what?"

Doppler was amazed. "For saying that Dopplerville was a funny sounding name!"

"Not at all. It is a silly name."

"Amelia!"

"I don't care what you say, Delbert, you will not change my mind," she informed him and took a breath, readying for another volley.

Doppler suddenly grew very still.

"What is it?" Amelia asked.

"You called me Delbert." 

"Of course I did," she muttered, oblivious to the goofy grin that was suddenly plastered across his features. "It's your name."

"Yes," he agreed, still beaming, "but you've never called me by it before."

She shot him a skeptical look. "Surely, I have," she countered, while at the same time searching her memory for such an instance. She looked at Doppler who waited in silent amusement.

"Not even once?"

"Not even once."

She shook her head in apology. "I'm so sorry," she frowned, brushing an errant lock of hair away from her eyes. "I hadn't realized."

"It's not terribly important," Doppler shrugged, dismissing the faux pas with a wave of his hand. 

"I disagree. We've had a lovely evening. Well, up until a few moments ago," she amended as Doppler suddenly broke into a coughing fit. Pointing a sharply manicured claw in his direction, she reminded him, "And that was entirely your fault."

Doppler sighed. He was not going to win this argument. 

"But no more of that," Amelia continued. "A lovely evening in the company of a charming man ... you should rightfully expect me to call you by your given name, Delbert."

He smiled at her obvious embarrassment and took a step closer. "Well if you insist upon it ..."

"I do."

"And if I promise to bring it up during our next several dinners, will that satisfy your guilt?"

"The next several dinners? Aren't you being a little presumptuous?"

Another step. "Possibly."

"Most definitely presumptuous." She looked at him through narrowed eyes. "I have the damnedest time fathoming your passive-aggressive behavior, Delbert. One moment you're shy and bumbling, the next confident and almost ... well, wolfish."

Delbert wasn't certain he liked being compared to a wolf per se, but her assessment of his personality wasn't quite far off. "I don't know either, Amelia," he admitted candidly. "There's something about you that inspires confidence, at times, and at others," he grinned, "abject terror." 

"Abject terror?" She mulled the words over. "Not quite what I was going for, I must admit. Still, it is something. But seriously Delbert, I feel I must apologize, again, for the gross oversight."

Delbert closed the final gap between them and took her hands, laughing. "Apology accepted. But if it will soothe your conscience, I do have a question I've wanted to ask you."

"Ask away."

"Actually, I've wanted to ask you for quite some time, but was afraid you might be offended or slap me for being fresh," Doppler began tentatively.

"Slap you?" Her eyes widened in indignation. "I'm hardly given to such a course of action as slapping a gentleman," she protested.

"Yes, of course not," he agreed. "But that's not to say you wouldn't grab him by the muzzle and have at him with a good verbal beating."

Amelia thought about it for a moment, recalling when they had first met. "I can grant you that, Delbert." She tilted her head. "Now what is this burning question you have?"

He brought a hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it nervously, a bit embarrassed by his next statement. "I noticed it the first time we talked in your stateroom and then again when I, uh," he blushed, "When I carried you to B.E.N.'s cave."

"Yes?" She was curious now.

"That intoxicating scent you wear. It's subtle, but spicy. You're wearing it again this evening. I caught a slight scent as I pinned your corsage earlier this evening."

"Only a slight scent?" she tapped his nose as if to her emphasize her point. "I would think you wouldn't miss much with this."

Doppler blushed. "I could smell it the instant I first stepped foot aboard your ship when we left for Treasure Planet. And every time since."

"And do you find it pleasant?" Amelia was amused.

Delbert narrowed his eyes in frustration. "More than pleasant, I'd say. It's been driving me mad for the past few weeks." He scratched an ear. "There's something about it. I don't quite know what. But it wreaks havoc on me."

"In a bad way?" 

Doppler stopped and thought about it for a moment. "Well, no," he finally conceded. "I wouldn't say it's a negative thing. It's just very distracting. What is it called?"

Amelia smiled wickedly. "Distraction."

To be continued ...

Well gangsters, it just keeps going and going. This chapter was supposed to be short and sweet. But it got away from me. Things just kept popping up and they fit in so well! But, Chapter 11 is started. They're going up to the observatory folks. A starry night ... the possibilities are endless.


	11. Oh the Stars Shine Bright... And the Mood Is Right

It wasn't often that Amelia found herself at a loss for words, as she usually had quick retort for just about everything, but upon entering Doppler's study, she was rendered speechless.

At a cursory glance, she was taken aback by the sheer size of it all. Its high ceilings extended upwards, 50 feet, at least. But what struck her most was the extensive collection of clutter that littered every available floor space. Stacks of books were strategically placed around the room, volume upon volume teetering precariously on one another, looking as if they could topple with one, well-placed sneeze.

Amelia shuddered. Years of meticulous housekeeping, combined with the pristine condition she maintained the Legacy, made her want to immediately start tossing everything in to a waste receptacle, probably seven or eight with the size of his mess.

Doppler noticed Amelia's pained expression and chuckled nervously.

"You'll have to excuse the study. It's a little messy. I've been meaning to organize it, but it always seems to get put on hold."

Amelia raised one perfect eyebrow in disbelief. "A little messy?"

"It's not as bad as it was," he stated in his defense, "I tried to tidy up a bit."

"If this is tidy, Doctor, I shudder to consider what messy was." She stopped as her gaze landed on an old photograph hanging precariously on the wall. It was of a young man suspiciously dressed in what looked like to be an old sailing uniform.

"My great, great uncle William," he told her, following her gaze.

"So there's hope for you, yet?" Amelia teased. 

Delbert's eyes widened in alarm. "I hardly think so. My great uncle William was the adventurer of the family. He struck out on his own when he was 16, defying his father's wishes. I could never be so bold."

"You don't give yourself enough credit."

Delbert had no comment for that, so he settled on pointing her towards the monumental stairway. "The observatory's up there."

Amelia's gaze flickered up toward the upper half of the room and a satisfied smile bloomed across her features. "My surprise wouldn't have anything to do with the telescope you kept rattling on about during the voyage, would it?"

"Quite possibly," Delbert grinned, pleased she had caught on. "Are you up for it? I apologize, as it's a bit of a walk."

"I'm game, Delbert. Lead on."

"Oh no, I insist. Ladies first. I'll bring up the rear. I'd hate for you to miss a step."

From the look Amelia gave him, Delbert doubted she'd be missing any steps, but he wanted to make certain nothing could happen that would mar their wonderful evening.

The climb to the top of Delbert's observatory was long, and the two enjoyed the trek mostly in companionable silence, their hallway conversation satisfying them both for the time being.

Every now and then, Amelia would offer a verbal spar to Delbert, who in turn, would fumble for a moment before settling on what he deemed a correct reply. He found the whole exchange intoxicating and somewhat amusing. The woman certainly kept him on his toes. And having deigned to take the rear of the trek upward, he was being afforded a rather nice view -- an opinion he thought best to keep to himself.

Amelia was a bit winded when the finally reached the top, but any complaint was quickly replaced by wonderment when she chanced to peek out the far window up top, all thoughts of the telescope quickly forgotten. The vast expanse of the sea lay before her, shrouded in fog, except for the single beam of moonlight that had broken through to cast a silver glow against the breaking waves.

"Delbert, this is beautiful."

"Captivating," Delbert nodded, focused solely on Amelia, he too forgetting the initial reason in coming there.

"Have you ever seen anything so perfect?"

"Never."

Puzzled by the tone in his voice, Amelia turned away from the window and glanced at Doppler. 

"Delbert, you're not even looking out the window," she admonished.

"No, I'm not," he admitted, taking a cautious step closer toward her.

"You're missing out."

"No, I'm not." Another step.

"How do you know you're not?"

He glanced out the window carelessly. "I've seen the view many a time. I can call it to memory. But this," he smiled broadly. "This is something wholly new," he informed her, pressing his palms to hers and bringing them to his chest.

She glanced down at their interlaced fingers and Delbert's now very-close proximity.

"Delbert, I'm rather embarrassed to tell you this, but I'm a bit nervous. I don't do this very often."

He laughed softly. "I should hope not."

Amelia frowned. "That's not what I meant. I'm trying to tell you that I haven't been in a relationship for quite some time."

"I suspect it's been even longer for me."

"Are you certain about that?"

"Quite certain." 

"And you base this upon what precisely?"

Delbert rolled his eyes and turned his palms up in disbelief. "Amelia, look at me. I'm a scientist. I'm set in my ways. I'm certainly not the fashion trendsetter. My idea of a pleasant evening is to curl up by the fireplace poring over star charts. I'm no great catch," he finished, no trace of self pity in his voice. He was merely telling her facts with scientific precision. 

"You, on the other hand," he continued, pausing to push back an errant lock of hair that had fallen to caress her brow, "You're stunning. A strong woman, intelligent, witty, confident --"

"And not the saint you paint me to be," Amelia interrupted. Her eyes softened and she took the final step needed to close the gap between them. "I'm hard headed, arrogant, set in my ways and sometimes have quite the nasty temper."

"Sometimes?"

"Tread lightly," was the warning issued with a gleam in her eyes. "And you," she continued, "are not the bumbling fool you seem to constantly perceive yourself as."

"Perhaps not."

"Perhaps not?" 

A sigh of frustration escaped from her lips, and then a gleam appeared in her eye. Reaching down, she caught his hand in hers and guided it to her waist.

Delbert's eyes widened and he watched in quiet amazement as she proceeded to situate herself in his embrace. The playful thoughts he had only moments earlier quickly coalesced into muddled thoughts in less than the space of a heartbeat. Nothing at the University had ever prepared him for this -- a woman literally throwing herself in to his arms!

Amelia smiled in satisfaction as she watched the emotions dance across his face, waltzing from surprise to confusion and finally settling upon cautious optimism.

"What's the matter, Doctor? Cat got your tongue?" she asked with a delightfully wicked smile.

Oh gods, oh gods, I hope so! was the instant reply that flitted through his addled mind.

Never one to leap in to things --- Treasure Planet aside -- Doppler's first reaction was to pause and formulate a course of action. Fortunately for him, his second thought was much louder as it screamed "damn the formulation and just seize the day!" And for the first time in many years, Delbert actually listened. 

His eyes slid shut and he leaned forward swiftly, pulling Amelia tightly to him.

Amelia, taken off guard, had no chance to even think before Delbert's lips gently covered hers and discovered the sweet taste that was distinctly Amelia. 

The initial rigidity drained away from Delbert's stiff form as Amelia melted in to his embrace and brought her soft touch to caress one floppy ear.

It was wonderful. Her graduation from the Academy, the first time she took the helm of her own ship, the crisp feel of the Etherium's cosmic breeze – none compared to the kiss she was sharing with Delbert. It eclipsed even the grandest moments, filling her senses with a foreign emotion. Her eyes tightened and she found herself willfully falling deeper in to the sensations he was creating within her. 

After what seemed only seconds, but had been in fact minutes, Delbert broke away, never taking his gaze off Amelia's face.

Her eyes were still closed, he noted with a stab of pleasure. He leaned forward and took advantage of that, quickly kissing her lips again, before softly asking, "Amelia?"

"Mmm?"

"That was very ... nice." A dopey grin found its way across his features.

Amelia's eyes opened lazily and Delbert found himself being drawn in to the pools of green, as her hand traced the outline of his jaw and moved down to his collarbone.

"I'd say it was more than simply nice," she purred.

"More than nice," he agreed, pleased beyond all expectations at the course their evening had taken. 

Amelia nuzzled deeper in his embrace. "More than nice."

They stayed that way for quite some time, enjoying the newfound aspect of their relationship. But it was Amelia who finally pulled away and brought them back to reality, sighing that she really should get back to her ship.

"I'd much rather stay here with you," she assured a crestfallen Delbert. "But I do have duties to attend to. Even in space dock."

Delbert knew, as well as she did, that her first and foremost responsibility was to her ship and crew. Seeing that reflected in her eyes, he decided at that moment to never ask her to choose between him and that responsibility. He gathered her within his embrace and spoke softly against her hair.

"I realize you have an obligation to the Legacy, Amelia. And I won't keep you any longer. But," he continued, stepping away to gaze in to her eyes and offer a small smile, "It doesn't mean I have to like it."

"No more than I," she smiled.

"As long as we understand each other."

"Aye-aye," she laughed and took his hand. "Come Delbert. Right now I need a ride, and you're the only man for the job."

"I hope I'm the only man, period," he quipped.

Amelia stopped and tugged him back to where she stood. When she spoke, it was in a soft, but serious tone. "Delbert, I want you to know I'm not given to casual relationships, nor am I one to walk lightly in to a committed venture."

Delbert's eyes softened. "I know that, Amelia. And I think you know I'm of the same predisposition as you." 

"I do know that."

"Good." A smile and then a broader one as her hand squeezed his and they resumed their walk to the stable to retrieve Delilah. 

The ride back to the Legacy was made in silence, each occupant of the quaint carriage enjoying the contented companionship only recently discovered.

It wasn't until Delbert brought them alongside the dock that Amelia recalled his earlier promise of the telescope.

"I never did get to look through your telescope."

Delbert frowned. "No, you didn't. I apologize. I guess we got a little, er ... sidetracked." 

He blushed and Amelia smiled. 

'That's quite all right. I had a delightful time. It was, by far, one of the better evenings I've had in a long time."

"Was it? Honestly?"

"Delbert, I can assure you I'm not given to making casual statements. I meant what I said. I have a wonderful evening." Her gentle rebuke veiled within the compliment was precisely what Delbert's fragile ego needed. As a smile blossomed across his canine features, he took her hands between his and brought her to him.

"I'm so very glad," he smiled. "We should do this again?" he asked, a questioning note belying the casual tone in which he asked. 

"Yes," she nodded. "And soon."

"Then I shall see you this weekend, hopefully."

"You're going to make me wait four more nights for another wonderful evening?" Her lips fell in to a small pout, so characteristic of small children, but completely out of character for the staunch Amelia Delbert had come to know. It took him a moment to realize she was jesting with him.

"Yes, four long night filled with anticipation," he winked, before adding, "It'll build character."

"Yours or mine?"

"Both."

"I see," she laughed. "Well if that's how you're going to be, I believe I shall take my leave of you for the evening and retire to my quarters."

"Here let me help you."

Amelia graciously accepted the hand offered and allowed him to help her down from the carriage and to the gangplank leading to the Legacy.

"Until this weekend then," she softly spoke, leaning in to place a tender kiss against his lips. 

"Until this weekend."

He watched as she pulled away, their hands finally breaking free as she left him and disappeared in to the shadows of the Legacy. It had been a fantastic evening, one unparalleled by even his wildest imaginings. And to his delight, he realized it was only the beginning of what he was certain would be an exciting adventure in to a new chapter of his life.


End file.
